Messed Up Mother Nature
by TurtleNamedPeanut
Summary: Another teen wolf story. Inside is where you'll find the summary in the first chapter if you want to find out more. There wasn't enough space to fit it all in here, if you're wondering and I kind of suck at writing well, shortly, written summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected

The wind blew lazily through the leaves. I felt completely calm and relaxed. I felt like, for once, nothing in the world could ruin this moment. It was as if time stopped and here I am just stuck in this never ending bliss. I never wanted to leave this place. God, I absolutely loved this place. I could just stay here forever and ev-

"STILES!", and there goes my peaceful afternoon.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and sat up. From afar I could see the fast approaching figures from the next hill over. Why? Why couldn't I have just one day without them having to come yelling and fighting about the littlest thing? I mean 'cause I'm not the only one who they should look for in these situations. Derek is their freaking alpha for cryin' out loud! I swear, sometimes I actually feel like their 'mom', a term that some pack members are starting to call me! Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one- Oh god! I'm sounding just like a stressed parent, not like it's that far from the truth though with them acting like freaking kids everyday.

"STILES! ISAAC DOESN'T WANT TO LET ME PLAY WITH HIS B-", yelled the blonde.

"STILES! IT'S JUST THAT I DON'T TRUST HER AFTER THAT ONE TIME A-", yelled the other blonde.

The yelling match kept on going and going, and there I was just sitting on the ground watching them both with my head resting on my hands. It must have been a sight to behold for the passerby's walking in hearing distance. If there actually was any. My eyes searched past the two, hoping for a cetain someone to come by and- Oh! There he is! Just the person I was looking for.

"DEREK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!", I yelled, interrupting the dispute between the 'children'.

It was hilarious to see his head snap towards my direction. His oh so dark eyebrows furrowing down as he looked in my direction. The blondes snapped their heads towards Derek and back to me. Their eyes widened comically as they looked between us and sprinted away from the spot they were just at.

'Whelp there goes my problem', I thought happily. Smiling to myself, I layed back down onto my comfy place and closed my eyes enjoying the sun that spilled through the leaves of the tree that I was under. That is until a shadow blocked my sun.

"What the hell?-Oh", I started until I noticed that the time that I took to get comfortable a certain somebody had made his way over here.

"Did you really just use me?", he asked, his voice gruff.

"Err yes?" I answered, my palms beginning to sweat. "You see it's just that well...remember that one time when you had them doing suicides for about god knows how long?"

"...", his eyebrows furrowed, his face giving nothing away.

"Well, they still do and so yeah...", I said my voice gradually getting smaller and smaller as his eybrows furrowed at an amazing inhuman angle. "You know, you're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that.", and these are the times when I hate my blabbering mouth.

A scowl appeared on his face as he just stared. And stared. And stared. Then his nostrils flared.

"Are you just going to keep on staring or..."

"You smell different.", he speaks!

"What?", my eyebrows furrowed, at a very human-like angle unlike Mr. Grumpy pants here.

"Your scent changed.", just three words. Nothing else as he kept on staring.

"...It's maybe the new cologne that I was trying on toda-"

"No, it's something else under your usual scent. It's as if-", then that's when he really started to move. Grabbing my arm he lifted me up and dragged me back to his camaro.

"What the hell Derek!?", but he wasn't having it. Nope, he just threw me into the seat of the car, put on my seat belt and practically ran towards the other side.

"What about the others?", I asked as he slammed the door closed.

"They'll run home."

"But what ab-"

"Just shut up Stiles!" he growled using his alpha voice. But unlike his beta's, who would cower in fear, it just fueled the little fire of anger in me that was starting to grow.

"No! I am not one of your little wolves to be ordered around! Tell me now or I swear I will... I will jump out of the car.", I threatend my face completely serious.

"You're bluffing. I could tell by the jump in your heart."

"Try me." I replied, and this time I was sure that my heart didn't jump, and by the look Derek got on his face, I was right.

"...You smell...like a pregnant woman.", he mumbled, to the point that I really had to strain to hear.

"What?" my voice dripped with confusion and disbelief.

"I said that you sound pregnant."

"Derek, are you okay? Are you sure that the marijuana that you inhaled didn't screw with your brain cells last night? I mean 'cause Scott told me that it wasn't going to work on werewolves but who knows I mean considering how he isn't actually like _there_ all the time because of his puppy love with Kira-"

"Stiles, shut up."

"Bu-"

"Shut up or I swear I will knock you out.", he growled sounding completely serious. Not that it fazed me as it really should've.

"Really? Are you really threatening a man who may or may not be pregnant?! How could you Derek? I thought you had more humanity than that-", I said accusingly.

"Oh for the love of-SHUT UP STILES!", he growled baring his teeth at me.

"Well sheesh...", this time I stayed quiet, thankfully I knew when to actually stop and stay quiet, lest I end up getting seriously injured.

The total ride was complete silence. That is until we reached our destination. Only Derek can make a five hour trip become two. A familiar vet clinic came into view and I was ushered inside by Mr. Grumpy. Thankfully Deaton came into view, and so we didn't have to stand there in front of the patients who were looking weirdly at us. We were then proceeded to be escorted to the back by Deaton once he noticed us and told to wait. A few patients came and went untl finally Deaton was once more free. The whole time during we were just standing there in complete awkward silence. I didn't dare make a sound in fear of actually getting harmed by the way Derek was his more than usual broody self.

"So, what can I do for you today? I thought you guys were supposed to be on your little trip-"

"Derek says I smell like a pregnant woman.", I cut him off, unable to stand the stalling chit chat.

"Hmm.", his eyebrows furrowed, "Come with me."

Standing, I followed him to his work area, motioned to sit on a chair, I did so and looked as he bustled around. Derek, with his expressive eyebrows, which were now furrowed even more deeply, just stared.

A few tests were taken and I was asked some weird questions. Then both Derek and Deaton went into the corner and started to talk in hushed tones.

"Umm hello guys? I'm here too and not to mention it's my body.", I waved smiling, hands waving.

"You're right. He's right Derek, he needs to know.", Deaton says looking at Derek.

"...", was Derek's reply except for a small nod of his head after a moment.

"So, Derek has told me that you both a sexual 'experience' with each other and it was about a few weeks ago, wasn't it, Stiles? And without a condom correct?"

"Yep..." I said in a low tone blushing as I recalled the night.

"Well there is a possibilty that you may in fact be pregnant considering how there are stories about alphas being able to impregnate their male partner."

"...", this time I was completely speechless, "You're kidding me right?"

"No. There are stories about this kind situation.", Derek finally spoke.

"What the f**k? You both have to be bluffing, right?", I asked looking at both of them.

"No we aren't." Deaton answered.

"Oh God...", I moaned. Dropping my head onto my hands, I tried to calm my fast beating heart. The weight of a hand landed on my shoulder. To my surprise it was Derek who was standing beside, if the difference in his combat boots and Deaton's shoes was proof enough. Surprisingly it was actually very comforting. Although, right now I really wish I would wake up from the nightmare that I am having. To open my eyes to the pretty flowers of the cherry blossoms and stretch, and just be glad that this was just all a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uncertainty

A week and a few days had passed since that 'day' and I hadn't talked to anyone.

The others had fortunately made it back safely and started to gripe about Derek's lack of warning and abandoning them in the meadows. Scott had tried to talk to me but stopped as soon as he saw my face. I wasn't sure what he saw but thankful, nonetheless, that he hadn't pushed the subject. Although unfortunately there were some who didn't take a hint, like a certain blonde whom had panicked. Isaac had to be told by Derek, in his alpha voice, to calm down and relax. That I just needed a bit of space after hearing some news. The others had perked at the mention of some 'news' but let it go when Derek also gave them a warning.

And so here I am now. Just staring at the ceiling of my room. A hand unconsciously rubbing my stomach. The first few days had started out by me faking a sickness. Dad had let me stay, convinced by my paleness and the bags that had started to form by my lack of sleepless nights. Not to mention, my lack of talking. That's what really got to him the most. He was used to seeing my panda eyes from my lack of sleep and sometimes researching for the pack. He knew that sometimes, I stayed up late at night during pack nights every few days. Heck, he was even fine with it, as long as I got enough sleep so that I didn't pass out. But I always talked, whether I was sick or tired, I always found a way to keep on talking until I, sometimes, I eventually pass out. This time though, he noticed quick and was keeping a constant eye on me. I still remember when he had asked me if I was taking any drugs or anything was wrong. When he had this really concerned look on his face, showing that he really cared. I smiled and couldn't help the tears that formed. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed and rolled onto my side.

I wondered about what I was going to do. I didn't know how to broach the topic with my dad. I couldn't help the shame I'll feel as I picture his disappointed face. Fuck! How could this even happen to me? It's only supposed to happen to girls! I sure as hell know that I'm not a girl!

All I could remember from that night was the sweat and muskiness from Derek and a very painful but euphoric end. I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks. Shaking my head, I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I pondered in thought until my eyebrows furrowed.

'How the hell did he even get drugged. 'Cause I do know that werewolves have a hard time getting drunk or high. Something about how some have come up with the idea of adding a bit of wolfsbane but they should have smelled it, right? Although there were so many people. The smell of sweat must have covered the scent of wolfsbane, but Derek is so uptight that it's a wonder how he gave in so easily. To have drunk a cup without double checking it. He really must have had something bothering him. Unless it was a certain kind of drug made specifically for werewolves.', my eyebrows furrowed as I held an inner debate.

On my side, with my eyebrows furrowed was how Scott had found me. I hadn't noticed him and so it wasn't a surprise that I had been startled. My arms flailed as I fell off the side of the bed. My arms instantly went around my stomach, an action that I Scott had noticed. I gulped, today he was being very observant unlike other times. It was going to be hard to avoid him. Then, as my luck had ran out, he sniffed. I stilled, 'shit', was my thought as he finally registered.

'He knows', was what I thought, 'and there is nothing I can do to avoid it'.

"Why didn't you tell me?", my face paled, and I knew that even if I had a very good lie my expression had given me away.

"I...", my voice stuck, I literally couldn't speak. It was as if my tongue had swelled.

He walked over to me and picked me up. I was completely silent, I truly didn't know what to say.

"This is the reason why you've missed school, right? And why you've been avoiding me, us, the pack.", the last part made me feel guilty as he said it in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry.", I said softly. He knelt in front of me and looked up at me. I held no words. I was stunned because I had expected him to be in outrage that I hadn't told him. That I hadn't confided in him when we have always.

"Can I see?", he asked. I furrowed my eybrows until I noticed him looking down at my stomach.

Blushing a little I lifted my shirt and let him see my still flat stomach. I knew that if I waited a bit longer, it would swell. Then I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. My eyes watered and I was glad when Scott held me. I cried into his shoulder as he held me, patting my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I was glad to have my brother with me. That he finally knew and he could be someone I could lean on. Right now I needed a rock and he was it.

"I'm here for you.", he said, and I believed him, because we were brothers for life.


End file.
